postwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Yung Park
Lee Park was a South Korean president and formerly the commander of ROKA troops in the Second Korean War. Biography Lee Park was born in Seoul, the capital of South Korea. In 1988, he joined the Republic of Korea Army (ROKA), serving in the army for a very long time. In 2001, he served as a Major in the Afghanistan War and continued service throughout the early 21st century. Lee Park was made the commander of the SKU in 2009, though he was, in effect, second-in-command to American CIA agent Mitchell Buford. Buford was the commander of the American troops in the Korean Theater, but the overall command of the Americans, as well as the British, Australian, and other nations, fell under the control of Colonel Samuel Garrett, who was the head of the Allied Nations force sent to Korea, Task Force 15. Park led the defense against the North Koreans in the Battle of Kaesong, and was promoted to Colonel. Park later commanded the South Korean Union forces in the northern parts of North Korea in late 2009, fighting the North Koreans as well as the Chinese. Thus, he was responsible for the South Korean victory at Dandong, where he blew up the Dandong Bridge. His victory in the Second Korean War led him to become the commander of the ROKA, a high rank in South Korean society. He became a general in the Allied Nations as the commander of the South Korean contingent there, and he was elected as president in 2016. In his term as president, he fought against the Soviet Union and was able to, with the help of the United States, repel the Russian invasion of Korea. Park's moves as president afterwards were to increase the military and diplomatic power of South Korea, allying with Britain and France, two other superpowers. By the end of his term, South Korea was a fully-functional country, no longer afraid of a North Korean invasion. In 2025, Park was made Prime Minister of South Korea, and oversaw South Korea's army's actions in World War IV. Park was captured by the Chinese, refusing to flee like a coward and be evacuated to the Philippines. He was held in a Chinese POW camp, and was held in the Chungking Concentration Camp. He was given more rations than others out of respect for him, and was let out of jail early in 2026, serving only one year in jail. In 2027, he led the South Korean Army which was fighting in South Korea since March 1. He fought for his homeland's liberation, and was reinstated as Prime Minister. By January 1, 2028, he had pushed the Chinese north of the Yalu River and into Dandong, where he had defeated them nineteen years before. The Chinese surrender and the creation of the Republic of Korea, a unified Korean nation that was under the control of Ru-Hu Yong. Park was forced to resign from his office in the favor of the first Prime Minister of Korea, Kong Rui-Hu. Kong gave Park an estate in Busan, where he lived by the sea. He died in 2042, living the high life. Category:South Koreans Category:South Korean military personnel Category:South Korean presidents